DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción
Av. División del Norte #1008, Col. Del Valle Delegación Benito Juárez México D.F. 03100 Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca #3432-B, Col. Chimalcoyotl Delegación Tlalpan México D.F. 14630 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Grabación de audio Post-producción |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} Doblaje Audio Traducción (DAT) es una empresa mexicana dedicada al doblaje al español neutro, posproducción y grabación de audio con 20 años de experiencia en el mercado. Fundada en 1993 por los ingenieros Javier Posada y Francisco Aguilar Barraza. Sus estudios se encuentran ubicados en las instalaciones de Audio Acústica, que al mismo tiempo están situadas en la Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca № 3432-B, al sur de la Ciudad de México (inicialmente, ambas empresas se ubicaban en la avenida División del Norte #1008 en la Colonia Del Valle). Entre los clientes y casas productoras que han mandado a doblar su material ahí, se encuentran The Walt Disney Company, ESPN, Lifetime, Buena Vista International, SPIKE, Lionsgate, 20th Century Fox, HBO y Warner Bros. Servicios *Doblaje al español neutro latinoamericano de películas, series de televisión, dibujos animados, documentales, cortometrajes, juguetes interactivos y videojuegos. *Regrabación y Mix en 2.0 y 5.1 *Grabación de audio en sistema digital. *Diseño de audio para publicidad, radio, cine y TV. *Transferencia de archivos y datos vía FTP con banda ancha. Descripción En el año de 1993, Dat ha hecho la producción del doblaje latinoamericano para cientos de películas, documentales y series de televisión, destacándose ante todo el mercado de competidores que ha surgido y a su vez desaparecido en los últimos años. Inicialmente, la empresa comenzó a trabajar únicamente con un estudio. Al paso de los años, fue creciendo estudio por estudio hasta que tuvieron que mover las instalaciones originales ubicadas en la avenida División del Norte de la colonia Del Valle, hacia las nuevas y modernas instalaciones ahora ubicadas en la Autopista México-Cuernavaca al sur de la Ciudad de México. Actualmente cuenta con dos estudios de grabación de audio con medidas estándar, un estudio de grabación de audio grande para proyectos especiales y una sala de regrabación y mezcla (Mix) para 5.1. En la actualidad tiene alianzas con la empresa estadounidense SPG Studios, perteneciente al actor Helgar Pedrini. Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Warner Bros.' *El imperio del sol (1987/redoblaje) *Poseídos (1998) *Menores sin control (2006) *Superman regresa (2006) *Poseidón (2006) *Beowulf (2007) *August Rush, en busca de un hogar (versión Warner) (2007) *El hermano de Santa (2007) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *El súper agente 86 (2008) *10,000 A.C. (2008) *¡Sí señor! (2008) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2009/trailer) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010/trailer) *El origen (2010) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) *Destino final 5 (2011/trailer) *Linterna Verde (2011/trailer) *Winter - El delfín (2011/trailer) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011/trailer) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012/trailer) *Furia de titanes 2 (2012/trailer) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *El hombre de acero (2013/trailer) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013/trailer) '20th Century Fox' *S. Darko (2008) *Max Payne (2008) *Imágenes del más allá (2008) *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer (2008) *Australia (2008) *Los reyes de la calle (2008) *Asfixia (2008) *Espejos siniestros (2008) *Sabor a miel (2008) *El rockero (2008) *Loco corazón (2009) *12 desafíos (2009) *El Marine 2 (2009) *Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) *Gentlemen Broncos (2009) *Whip It (2009) *Amelia (2009) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) *Nunca me abandones (2010) *Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Una loca película de vampiros (2010) *Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Imparable (2010) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Cyrus (2010) (2010) *Mi nombre es Khan (2010) *Win Win (2011) *Otro planeta (2011) *Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) 'Touchstone Pictures / Buenavista' *Enemigo público (1998) *Instinto (1999) *60 segundos (2000) *Coyote Ugly (2000) *El protegido (2000) *Las estafadoras (versión de Buena Vista) (2001) *El reinado del fuego (2002) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) *No me olvides (2002) *Todopoderoso (versión de Buena Vista) (2003) *Tiempo de volver (versión de Buena Vista) (2004) *El Álamo (2004) *La aldea (2004) *Rey Arturo (2004) *Océano de fuego (2004) *Brigada 49 (2004) *La última escena (2004) *Educando a Helen (2004) *Vida acuática (2004) 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Juego de gemelas (1998) *El diario de la princesa (2001) *La revancha de Max (2001) *Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *La mansión embrujada (2003) *Un viernes de locos (2003) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Sueños sobre hielo (2005) 'Miramax' *El paciente inglés (1996) *Chasing Amy (1997) *Todo sobre Adam (2000) *Chocolate (2000) *Amélie (2001) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) *Ella está encantada (2004) *Padre soltero (2004) *El aviador (2004) 'HBO Films' *En la tormenta (2009) *Temple Grandin (2010) *No conoces a Jack (2010) *Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) *Cinema Verite (2011) *Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) *Game Change (2012) *The Girl (2012) 'Dimension Films' *Mini Espías (2001) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Érase una vez en México (2003) *Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Scary Movie 4 (versión DVD) (2006) 'Summit Entertainment' *Héroes (Push) (2009) *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) *The Cold Light of Day (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) 'Walt Disney Television' *Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Cambio de papeles (1999) *Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) 'Lionsgate' *The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia (2013) *El último desafío (2013) *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) *Dredd 3D (2012) 'Paramount' *Los Locos Addams (1991) *Jugada inocente (1993) *Sin salida ( Realizado para Intersound ) '(1993) 'New Line Cinema *Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Secretos íntimos (2006) 'Otros proyectos' *Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *Héroe (2002) *Pretty Persuasion (2005/redoblaje) *Quisiera ser millonario (versión DVD) (2008) *Chasing Leprechauns *Like Dandelion Dust *Operation Cupcake *The Keeper *Burma VJ *Lantana *Ember: La ciudad perdida (2008) (Walden Media) *I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) *From Mexico with Love (2009) *Mystery Team (2009) *Henry's Crime (2010) *Daybreakers (2010) *Objetivo salvaje (2010) *10 años (2011) *Recoil (2011) *Game of Your Life (2011) *Amenaza roja (2012) *Bait (2012) 'Películas animadas' 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo (1998) *El Rey León II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Tarzán (1999) *Doug: la película (1999) *Extremadamente Goofy (2000) *La película de Tigger (2000) *Dinosaurio (2000) *Las locuras del emperador (2000) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh (2002) *Lilo y Stitch (2002) *El planeta del tesoro (2002) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *La película de Stitch (2003) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) 'Warner Bros.' *Happy Feet: El pingüino (2006) *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010/trailer) *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) *Sammy 2: El gran escape (2012/trailer) 'Cartoon Network' *La gran aventura de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco (2007) (versión alterna) *Billy y Mandy: La ira de la Reina Araña (2007) *Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso (2008) '20th Century Fox' *El divertifest de Garfield (2008) *Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas - Garfield's Pet Force (2009) 'Series animadas' 'Disney' *Pepper Ann *Stanley *El libro de Pooh *La leyenda de Tarzán *Lilo y Stitch: La serie *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (1ª temporada) 'Otros proyectos' *Cro (Film Roman) *Sabrina, la brujita (DiC Entertainment) *Bob el constructor *Go, Diego, Go! (Nickelodeon) *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (Cartoon Network) *Afro Samurai *Gormiti *El mundo de Quest (Cookie Jar) *Aprendiz de Santa *Fútbol animal *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (temporada 2-presente) *Dragones de Berk (Dreamworks/'Cartoon Network') 'Series de televisión' 'HBO' *The Wire *El Séquito *Amor compartido *Flight of the Conchords *Tell Me You Love Me *In Treatment *La generación de la muerte *Little Britain USA *John Adams *True Blood: Sangre verdadera *The Neistat Brothers *La casa de Saddam (BBC/'HBO') *Eastbound & Down *The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency *Bien dotado - Hung *Bored to Death *Boardwalk Empire *Treme *El Pacífico *How to Make It in America *Game of Thrones *Mildred Pierce *Parade's End (BBC/'HBO') *Banshee (Cinemax) *Hunted (Cinemax/'BBC') *Veep *Luck *Girls *Enlightened *Strike Back (Cinemax) *El noticiero 'Otros proyectos' *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (Paramount) *Chico listo (Walt Disney Television) *8 Simple Rules *Alias *The Bronx is Burning *Summer Heights High *Escape from Scorpion Island *Las criaturas de Nick Baker *Fear Itself *La Pasión *Leyendas urbanas *Stormworld *That's So Weird! *Big Time Rush (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan) (Nickelodeon) *100 Questions *Ayuda a tu mundo de Nickelodeon (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan en el corto con Big Time Rush) *Los Kennedy (en colaboración con Venezuela) *House of Cards (Netflix) 'Documentales' *A su manera - His Way *God Is the Bigger Elvis 'Especiales' *La Navidad de Michael Bublé Traductores *Adrián Fogarty *Bernardo López *Francisco Rubiales *Gabriela Gómez *Homero Villarreal *Horacio Gómez Cantoya *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Julio Varela *Laura Brun *Luz María Mohar *María del Carmen López *María Eugenia Martí *María Luisa Canale *María Teresa Colmenero *Marisol Romero *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Moisés Palacios *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Rubén Arvizu Directores *Anette Ugalde *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Diana Santos *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Liñán *Eduardo Tejedo *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Cobayassi *Gabriela Gómez *Gaby Ugarte *Gerardo García *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *Layda Álvarez Ponce *Marisol Romero *María Fernanda Morales *Mario Castañeda *Miguel Ángel Flores *Moisés Palacios *Raúl Aldana *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Molina *Rocío Garcel *Rubén Trujillo *Víctor Ugarte *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yamil Atala Personal *Francisco Aguilar Barraza - director general, productor ejecutivo, ingeniero y fundador del estudio (desde 1993) *Raúl Valadez Rosas - gerente general y de producción, logística y supervisión *Adrián Fogarty - socio y director de producción (hasta 1999) *Dora Posada Martínez - coordinadora de producción *Javier Posada - ingeniero y fundador de la empresa *Juan Carlos Cortés - gerente de producción *Olivia Lodoza - directora general *Daniken Lavat Picco - gerente de producción (1999) *Marisol Garnica Pérez - asistente de producción y coordinadora de talento *Miguel Ángel Flores - ingeniero de grabación y jefe de ingeniería *David Villagran - asistente de producción y operador de Protools *Rodrigo Sánchez - ingeniero de grabación *Ulises del Pilar - ingeniero de grabación *Salvador Ojeda - ingeniero de grabación *Carlos Galindo - ingeniero de grabación *Joao Aguilar Vela - operador de doblaje (2012) *Zaiko Webs - ingeniero de grabación y operador técnico Enlaces externos *Pagina Web de la empresa *Facebook *DAT en Doblajistas Latinos Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas